Luigi and Daisy The Meeting
by Daisyfan225
Summary: Luigi and Daisy get to meet for the first time. Will something happen between the duo? Who knows? Only me! :3 R&R!
1. The Meeting

When Luigi and Daisy Met

Hey guys! Its Me again for the 3rd time in 3 days! Ikr. Its alot but I was too excited! Soo.. since I was writing a love story bout Luigi and Daisy I thought _why dont I make a story when they first met?_ Im a genius arent I? JK. Soo anyways... here ya go!

I dont own any of the Mario Characters. Nintendo Does. Also I dont own Shivers. I only own Maria- Peach's chef

* * *

One day in the glorious Mushroom Kingdom, there were two plumbers and a princess taking a walk. The plumbers were twins. The shorter (but older) plumber's name is Mario Mario- Hero and savior of Princess Peach Toadstool. And the taller plumber's name is Luigi Mario- Mario's younger (and handsomer :3) brother. He also helped save the princess on occasion. Now the red plumber was currently dating Peach. And for Luigi... sadly no one. But he didnt know that in less than 5 days that would change.

"Oh Mario", said the pink princess, "I just rembered Daisy's comming to the castle tomorrow."

"Wow I havent seen Daisy in like 2 or 3 years. Can't wait to see her!" said Mario

"Who's this 'Daisy' youre talking about"

"Hey bro, you'll find out tomorrow" said Mario as he gave his little bro a pat on the back.

*sigh* "Fine. What time should I me-"

"Be there at 8am sharp"

"Ok Mario. Bye Peach, Mario"

"Bye" they said simutaneoulally.

Luigi walks off to his Mansion to relax.

* * *

At the castle...

"Ok see you then...uhhuh...buh-bye."

"That was a good idea to get Luigi to come meet Daisy. Who knows? Maybe they might work out and get married someday." says Mario with a smirk.

"Now Mario, dont give Luigi any hints that you are trying to get him hooked up. You know how easily upset he can get." said Peach as her voice trailed off.

"Dont worry. I wont."

Peach smiled and gave Mario a peck on the cheek. Mario blushes.

"Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok."

The next day...

* * *

Luigi's Mansion 7:30 am

Luigi wakes up from his sleep and gets a glimpse at the clock. His eyes grow wider.

"OH MY GOD! IM SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CASTLE BY EIGHT!"

Luigi rushes to get ready. He brushes his teeth and takes a shower. He gets dressed, grabs sone toast, and speeds out the door. He sprints all the way to the castle.

At the Castle 7:55 am...

* * *

"Where is Luigi?!" Peach was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Peach!" Mario was trying to calm down the pink princess.

knock knock knock!

"I'll get it!" said Mario

"Sorry I'm late bro."

"It's ok. Now lets-a-go!"

* * *

Toad Town Train station

A big train pulls up to a halt. The doors open. Then out walks...

"DAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYY YYY!" yells Peach. Peach attacks her with a huge hug.

"Hey Peach! How are ya?" Daisy said cooly.

"Oh my gosh girl. I have tons to tell you."

Daisy was currently wearing an orange sun dress that stopped at her knees. It had a white flower with a turquoise center on her chest. Any boy could say she was cute, but in Luigi's words, she was beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning, and all she was wearing was a sun dress.

"Hey Daisy" said Mario

"Oh hey Mario! I havent seen you in like 2 or 3 years!" says Daisy as she gives Mario a quick hug.

"Yea I know right? There's also someone else I'd like you to meet."

"Cool where is he and what's his name?" Daisy said excidedly.

"Daisy, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Luigi!"

Luigi smiles and blushes. Daisy blushes a little too.

"Hey there Luigi. Im Daisy." Daisy said as she stuck her hand out for him. Luigi didnt know what to do since she was a princess and all, so he shook it and kissed it. They both blushed.

"H-h-hi Princess, I-i-i'm Luigi."

"Oh Luigi, please, just call me Daisy. I hate being called 'Princess'."

"Ok."

"Hey lets go get something to eat back at the castle" says Peach

"Ok!" the other three said simutaneousally

* * *

Back at the castle...

"Wow Maria-that was amazing! The burger was the best!"

They were eating at a picnic table in Peach's Gardens.

"Thank-you Daisy! And I am soo glad you came girl! I missed you!"

"Aww I missed you too!"

As the three girls were deep in a conversation, Mario and Luigi were having their own little 'conversation.'

"Hey Weegie, you like Daisy, dont you?" Mario said with a smirk

Luigi snapped out of his trance.

"Wha..I dont like her!" Luigi said while blushing furioulsy.

"Sure..."

"Well I've got to go now. I promised to help Toad with something back at the place. It was a pleasure meeting you Daisy. Bye Mario. Bye Peach. Bye Maria."

"Bye"

"I like Luigi" Daisy whispered to Peach.

_Wow I really like Daisy. I hope she likes me back. Probably not though. Im just a cowardly plumber. Nothing more. _Luigi sadly thought to himself.

* * *

At the Mansion...

"Hey Luigi!"

"Hey Toad! What did you need help with?"

"I need help picking out a gift for Toadette."

"Ok hop in my cart and we'll go!"

In Toad Town at a random shop...

"Ok sir that will be 70 coins" said the cashier.

Toad bought Toadette 4 pink roses and a box of chocolates.

"Here you go" said Luigi.

"Thank you and come again!"

"Luigi you know you didnt have to pay 70 coins- I couldve." said Toad

"Its fine Toad. We're all friends here, right?"

"Except for Bowser right."

"That reminds me, Bowser should attack in 3..2...1..."

"AAAHH! Mario save me!"

"Well Toad, Ive got to go. You can hang around my mansion if you want to."

"Ok thanks!"

"No problem! Bye!"

* * *

Luigi rushes off to help save Peach. When he arrives he sees Daisy waching Mario run off to save Peach. Luigi starts to run until he hears Daisy sigh. he turns around and sees Daisy turn around to walk away when Luigi stops her.

"Daisy!"

"Hm?"

"Come on, ya wanna help?"

A big smile appears on Daisy's face.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"Lets go!"

* * *

At Bowser's Castle...

"Bwahahahaha! Fear me plumbers, and... is that... Daisy?! Bwahahaha! Another measley princess to kidnap now come here..." Bowser grabs Daisy but she bites him.

"Ow you damn princess! Now its on!"

Mario runs up to Bowser and punches him in the gut. Luigi jumps on his head. Daisy walks up and tells Bowser to bend down. He bends down to listen. Every one watches curiously. She whispers 'guess what' into his ear and... GIVES HIM A BIG UPPER CUT ON HIM! He flies so high he hits the ceiling. Now he's pissed.

"DAMN YOU! HOW ARE YOU THAT STRONG!"

"I work out alot" she said with a smile

Mario and Luigi work with their hammers to beat up Bowser while Daisy starts to do...her thing. All of a sudden Mario Luigi and Peach start to crack up.

"Whats so funny?"

"Better watch your back" says Luigi between chuckles

"What the h-"

POW

Bowser smiled stupidly and then said 'Peachy' before he was knocked unconcious.

"Nice one Dais!" said Luigi

_Wow he has a nickname for me. Dais_

"Thanks Lou!" said Daisy in return

_Wow she has a nickname for me. Lou_

They were getting Peach out of her cage. Peach runs up to Daisy and gives her a big hug while saying

"You got that from me didnt you?"

"Yup!"

"Guys if I were you id watch out." said Mario

Peach started to back up. Daisy turned around and froze. She couldnt do anything now. Bowser's claws were already moving toward her. Everyone watched in shock as Bowser scratched his claws against her.

"Daisy!" they all said. Daisy flew across the room and hit the concrete wall...and knocked unconcious.

"Mario! Get Peach out of here! I'll get Daisy and take her to my place. Meet me there!"

"OK!"

In the end, Luigi beat up Bowser. Luigi picked up Daisy bridal style and carried her out. Her left cheek was bleeding, and she had a huge scratch on her stomach.

* * *

Somewhere else... (yea you guys have to guess where she's at now :p)

Daisy woke up at somewhere... she didnt know where though. She got up and winced in pain. She walked out the room and she guessed it wasnt Peach's Castle. "Hello?"

"Daisy stay there. I'll be right up."

"Who's there?"

"Daisy stay there im comming"

"Who is it?!"

"Daisy calm down its me"

"Who's me?" Daisy was now scared out of her mind. Then she heard footsteps. She started to tear up and cry. Then a hand pulled her toward it.

"Shh Daisy. Its me Luigi." (Who'd ya think it was Waluigi? Spongebob? ha no) Daisy started to cry a little into Luigi's shirt.

"Daisy its alright."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you here."

"My stomach hurts." Daisy whined

"Let's take you down stairs and get you some medicine." said Luigi

"Shivers! Can you get some medicine ready for Daisy please?" Luigi yelled down the stairs.

"Of course."

When they got downstairs Shivers had prepared a sopt on the couch for Daisy.

"Thanks Shivers."

"Np"

"Luigi, where's Peach and Mario?"

"Its 2:30 am right now. They left at Midnight when they got tired"

"Oh ok, but you didnt have to do all this for me"

"Oh but I wanted to."

"Aww thats so sweet Luigi!"

"Daisy do you want to go to the park tomorrow?"

"Like a date?"

"Um.. s-s-sure...i-i-if you w-w-want to c-c-c-call it t-t-that."

"Of course I would!"

"Ok how about at Noon?"

"That sounds nice"

"Good night Lou"

"Nite Dais."

They didnt know what would happen between them that day.

* * *

How was it? I know it was long sorry. It couldve been 3 or 4 maybe 5 chapters all in one.

Luigi: I say it was intresting

Daisy: Yea me too.

Mario: Entertaining

Peach: My favorite part was when Daisy wacked Bowser with a frying pan. Classical

*Watches when Daisy wack Bowser with the frying pan*

Daisy. (laughing so hard she fell on the floor crying)

Luigi: (cracking up while crying)

Mario: (choking because he laughed so hard)

Peach: (trying to catch her breath)

Bowser: (murmuring) stupid stupid orange princess.

Me: and I posted It on youtube

Bowser: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: It was too funny to be kept to us

Bowser: Why you litt-

BAM

Luigi: Got it!

Daisy: Good job Lou!

Luigi: Thanks Dais!

Me: (and everyone watches the video)

All: laughing on the floor

Me: Going on youtube also

Well thats all guys! See ya later!

Luigi & Daisy: Bye

Mario & Peach: Adios!

Bowser: Thank goodness that's over with.

Daisy: holds up the frying pan

Bowser: (looks at it with fear) oh no

Peach: holds up one too

Bowser: mommy

The chase has begun.

Me: lets end this so we can get this on youtube too!

Mario and Luigi: ok!

All: Bye bye!

Thanks for reading! R&R please!


	2. The Unexpected

**L**UIGI **A**ND **D**AISY

**T**RUE **L**OVE

**Hey everyone! I got only ONE review on the first chapter, and I got like 15 reviews on the other story, so I decided to just make the doggone second chapter. NOW, once again- I don't own any of Nintendo's characters. Nintendo does. So, lets start the story, what do you think Luigi?**

**Luigi- YES PLEEAAASSEEE START! I wanna see what exactly happened between Daisy and I!**

**Daisy- Yea! Mee too!**

**Me- OK I'll start**

**Luigi and Daisy- yaaay!**

* * *

Lets see here... Its been a whole freggin MONTH AND A HALF since I updated this story. Why? Because I only got ONE review. It was from daisy'sdaisy. So I'm dedicating this chapter-and maybe the story-to her. So I'll get this show on the road!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected**

* * *

**The next morning...**

Luigi wakes up and goes downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and turns the stove on. He goes into the refrigerator and grabs out eggs, bacon, sausage, and some fruit. He gets the pancake mix out of the cabinet and gets to work.

**Half an hour later...**

Daisy wakes up, and ponders where she is. Then she remembers what happened and calls for Luigi.

"Luigi?" yells Daisy. She smells the wonderful aroma from the kitchen.

"Hold up- stay where you are. I'm coming," Luigi yelled from the kitchen. Luigi puts the last pancake on the top, and makes sure he has everything. He runs upstairs to see Daisy standing there, enjoying the scent.

"Hey Lou, what are we having?" asks Daisy

"You'll have to come and find out," Luigi said as he led Daisy down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Daisy enters, she is surprised that Luigi had enough time to make all of this.

There was bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, eggs, and fruit. By then, Daisy's mouth was watering.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I made everything. If you don't like any-"

"Lou, I absolutely LOVE everything that's here. Come on, lets eat!" said Daisy as she sat down and got a serving of everything. Luigi chuckled as he watched Daisy gobbled everything down.

_I don't even think Mario would be able to eat that fast. I mean- he will eat more- but not that fast._

Luigi sat down as he got some food.

**Later...**

Daisy was gobbling down the last piece of bacon when the doorbell rang. Luigi excused himself and opened the door. There were Peach and Mario standing in the door way. Peach had a small bag with some of Daisy's clothes in it. Mario had a card in his hand, but as soon as he smelled the food, he gave it to his brother, and rushed into the kitchen, and ate, too.

"Um.. Hi Mario?" said Luigi as he took the bag from Peach and set it down.

"Ok... hey Peach!"

"Hello Luigi, we just brought some stuff for Daisy, and I guess Mario came over for food," said Peach as she giggled, "is Daisy alright now?" Peach asked worriedly.

"Yea, she doing great! She's in the kitchen eating. Would you like something too?"

"No thanks..."

"We have peaches."

"OOOOHHHH! I want me!" said Peach excitedly as she ran into the kitchen. Luigi chuckled as he went into the kitchen and saw everyone eating. Daisy had just gotten done, so she took the bag and Luigi lead her back upstairs.

"I'll wait in my room- I still have to change too. If you are done before me, you can call Shivers. He'll take you back downstairs. After Mario and Peach leave, we can go on our way to the store to get some stuff for the picnic. Ok?"

"Got it." Daisy said as she went into her room to get changed. Luigi went down the hall into his room to get changed.

**10 minuets later...**

Luigi came out of his room, fully dressed and cleaned. He waited for Daisy to get out. As he was waiting, Peach and Mario bid goodbye and left. As Luigi was turned around, Daisy saw this the perfect opportunity to scare Luigi. She started to run to him. When she got close enough, she jumped on his back.

"BOO!"

"Woah! Daisy! You scared me!" Luigi said as he got his balance back.

"PIGGYBACK RIDE!" yelled Daisy as she was carried back downstairs by Luigi.

"Ok Daisy- I'm gonna go grab the picnic basket. Stay here."

"No promises!" said Daisy with a wink. Luigi blushed.

* * *

**At the store...**

* * *

"Lets see here, ham?"

"Check"

"Bread?"

"Check"

"Cheese?"

"Check"

"Toppings you and I wanted, snacks, juice pouches?"

"Check, check and check."

"Want anything else, Dais?"

"Ummm...no. You?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Lets check out and head back so we can get the picnic ready."

* * *

**Back at the Mansion...**

* * *

"Ok Dais, lets star-"

SPLAT -on Luigi's nose.

Daisy had opened the jar of jelly, and tried to get it out slowly without making a mess- opposite of what she just did.

"Umm..sorry?" Daisy said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Its ok, now, as I was say-"

SPLAT

"Ok, now THAT was funny!" laughed Daisy as she pointed at the peanut butter splat in the middle in the forehead. Daisy was laughing so hard she started to cry. Luigi just stood there with a flat face, and his arms crossed.

When Daisy had gained her composure, she saw Luigi's face and immediately stopped.

_Oh shiz, he's mad at me. _Daisy thought, worried

"Daisy." Luigi said sternly, even though he had a crazy idea in his head.

_Im sooo dead. He didn't call me Dais or any other nickname._

"PRINCESS Daisy."

_Shizzzzzzz!_

"Yes?"

"IM GONNA GET YOU!" Luigi said as he grabbed a spoon and started to flick jam, peanut butter, Nutella, marshmallow cream, and any other toppings they bought, at each other.

"OH NO YOU WONT!" Daisy said, a wave of relief going over her, as she got the spoon she was using, and aimed for Luigi. Luckily for Luigi, his kitchen was enclosed, so none of the toppings got into any other room.

**20 minuets later...**

Luigi reached for one of the jars-empty. Daisy did the same.

"Awwww dang! No more!" said Daisy sadly.

"Yea, now look what we have to clean up." said Luigi as he looked around the kitchen

"Master Lui-" Shivers stopped mid sentence

"Hey Shivers, we'll clean this one up" Luigi said as he looked at Shivers with an apologetic look on his face.

"No we'll clean it up. This looks like fun! Maria! Tommy! Katie! We have a fun one!" said Shivers as he went to find the other ghosts.

"Ok? Thanks?" Luigi said confused.

"Now what will we have?" Daisy said upset.

"Well for one- lets wash up. I have some lasagna and other stuff in the fridge. We still have the snacks, so we'll pack those up. Meet me back down here in half an hour."

"How do I find my way back down here?"

"Shivers and the others put up arrows, saying like how to get back down here. All you have to do is follow the arrows-but backwards to your room, and the right way to down here. Also, they put some leading to my room, if you ever need anything from me."

"Ok."

"Here, I'll lead you up to show you." Luigi lead Daisy upstairs as he showed her the arrows to his room and to downstairs. "Ok half an hour got it?"

"Got it!"

**Half an hour later...**

Luigi was downstairs at the door waiting for Daisy.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

**At the park...**

* * *

Luigi and Daisy had set up their spot next to the lake, and had their picnic.

"Luigi that lasagna was amazing! You really cooked that?" Daisy asked as she casually laid her head on his shoulder. Luigi blushed as he looked down at her.

"Yea, when Mario and I moved out, I did most of the cooking." Luigi said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww, you are such a sweet little brother, Lou."

"Hey Dais, do you have a brother or sister?"

"Nope only child! AND I'm lovin it! I get to be free! Although, sometimes, I wish I had a sister or brother. Sometimes, I feel lonely. I have a servant, Tia, she's like a sister to me sometimes, and Peach, too. But, it doesn't fill me up completely. Being eighteen and all, its kinda stressful. Ya know, doing business as a princess, and having no one to be there to calm you down when you get stressed out." Daisy said with a long sigh afterwards.

"Sometimes for me its hard to deal with Mario."

{Mario: Hey!

{Luigi: Its true

{M: Like how?

{L:When I had to clean up the entire apartment when you just watched models in bikinis.

{Peach: MARIO!

{M: That was BEFORE I fell in love you, Peachy Poo

{P: Awwww! I'm sorry Mario. I still love you

{M: Love you too, Peachy Poo

{Daisy: Hey! That rhymes!

{Well, that was random. Now. Can we PLEASE just get back to the story? THANKYOU!

"Haha. I can kinda imagine that. When Peach and I had a sleepover, she always said she wanted to do my hair. I was twelve, so I agreed because I was always late for school then. So one day, she had done my hair up in pigtails in the side of my head, WITH pink bows. I had to fake I liked them, then she made me wear them to school the next day. I was so embarrassed. My boyfriend had to comfort me the entire day just so I didn't cry from all the embarrassment. I ran home that day and threw them off. I NEVER let Peach do my hair from that day on without making sure she didn't use pink OR put my hair in pigtails."

"Wow. I never knew."

"Now back onto subject- thank you Luigi for the picnic and everything you did for me. You used your time for me- and I appreciate that very much, Luigi. You are very kind." Daisy said as she hugged Luigi. Luigi was shocked at first, but then, he hugged her back. It was a wonderful scene. After they broke the hug, they looked each other in the eyes. They were about to kiss until Waluigi interrupted them.

**(Uggghhhh! Why Waluigi? Why?!)**

"Well, look who it is! Little wimpy cousin Luigi, and..Princess Daisy! What a pleasant surprise."

"Waluigi- seriously. You had to interrupt here and now?" Said Luigi angrily.

_COME ON! We were about to kiss for crying out loud! _Thought Daisy.

"Listen Waluigi, just scram. You are already pissing me off." said Luigi as he stood up.

_I never knew Luigi was this defensive. Hmm... I like it!_ Daisy stood up as well and touched Luigi's shoulder.

"Luigi, are you sure? I mean-"

"Daisy, trust me. I'll be fine." said Luigi as he turned around. He saw the worried look in her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't help it.

"Does it make you feel better if I call you in for back-up? Or- fine. You can help." sighed Luigi. Daisy perked up.

"Awesome thanks Lou!"

"So are we gonna fight, or are you gonna give up and give beautiful to me?" Waluigi asked as he wriggled his eyebrows towards Daisy.

"No, cause I'm gonna fight."

"OK! I don't care as long as I get you sweet cakes"

_Uggghhh! He's soo cheezy. Cheesy enough it makes me sick_

* * *

**The fight begins**

* * *

Luigi takes off running at Waluigi. He punches him in the face. Waluigi recovers quickly. Then, Daisy comes out with a stick and whacks him in the head. Waluigi grabs her arm and twists it. He punches her in her stomach. She moans in pain.

"Ooohhhhh."

"Muwahahaha I've got her now!" Waluigi says as he catches her when she passes out. Luckily and unknown to Waluigi, she is still holding the stick. "No! Daisy!" Luigi yells as Waluigi runs off with Daisy. Luigi chases him. While Waluigi is running off with Daisy, she recovers, but she doesn't move. She has a plan. They get onto the very tip- top of a bridge. (Ok, so just imagine a bridge with a big wire cover over it. Like a bridge crossing over a street. Ya. That's where they were. on the top cover of it. and it was over a river/lake.) Waluigi puts Daisy down.

"Now how are ya gonna get me now wimp?! Huh?" As Waluigi was making fun and teasing Luigi, Daisy slowly sneaks up behind him. Right at that moment when she was raising the stick Waluigi turned around. He had no time to react. Daisy whacked him with the stick. Waluigi passes out. Only for a brief minuet.

"Ok Lou, I'm alright! I'll be down in a minuet!" Yelled Daisy from the top pf the bridge. But a minuet was too long, for now, Waluigi had gotten up and pushed Daisy off the bridge.

"Daisy, Look out!"

"Wha? AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm coming Daisy!" Luigi says as he runs to catch Daisy. He gets there right in time to just hold her up for a split second. His arms weren't prepared for the force coming down to him. He caught Daisy with his hands under her arms, and since that only held up a fraction of her weight, she came down stronger. Their lips met. They finally got their first kiss. There were flashes of phone cameras and there was a news truck that came to the scene.

"So, now we know who the Sarsaland princess was with the entire time. It was Luigi Mario- Mario Mario's younger brother. Princess Daisy was visiting her best friend -Princess Peach Toadstool- in the kingdom. I guess the sidekicks are kicking in people. Im news reporter, Todina." As Todina finished that sentence, Luigi and Daisy had broken the kiss. Unknown to them, they were live on T.V. Also unknown to them, some certain people saw that.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Haha left you guys on a cliff hanger there :3**

**Luigi and Daisy: Nooooo!**

**Me: Hmmm.. I wonder who saw that. I wanted to put it in this chapter, except, I felt like this was my only opportunity to give you a cliff hanger**

**Mario and Peach: ...WHY HOLLY, WHY ;(**

**Me: Hahahaha! Im soo evil! MUWAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* anyone have a cough drop? **

**Mario: Ooh look! Rasin! **

**Me: Ummm Mario, I wouldn't suggest that you-**

**Mario: Thats not a rasin, or an olive, (covers mouth and runs out of the room) **

**Luigi: Awwww dangit! Mario! (runs out of room chasing him)**

**Me: Hey Peach, Daisy, since you two didn't go running off, do you wanna say goodbye?**

**Peach and Daisy: Sure. **

**Peach: Don't forget to review!**

**Daisy: Also, don't forget to check out Holly's profile and vote! People! She's trying to do alot in such small time!**

**Me: Yea! See my list of stories I wanna accomplish in about oh I dont know...**

**Daisy Peach and Me: A YEAR**

**So, Review and don't forget to vote and check out the last part of my profile, and start asking those questions people! (Yea, you can skip all the parts where I run my big mouth) **

**Daisy and Peach: Bye everyone!**

**Luigi: Guys, we might need to take Mario to the hospital**

**All: Awwww shizzzzzzz!**

**R&R and thanks for reading!**

**Me: MARIO! NEXT TIME DON'T JUST GO EATING STUFF OFF THE FLOOR LIKE- Ooohhhh sprinkles! **

**Daisy, Luigi, and Peach: HOLLY NO!**

**Me: Hahaha Just kidding! Let's just get Mario to the hospital so I can get to work on a possible new story! :)**

**Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
